


Sleepless

by sukunas



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukunas/pseuds/sukunas
Summary: Taka was having problems to sleep and Toru stays by his side until Taka falls asleep.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first time publishing a fanfic here in ao3 and this is my first toruka fanfic.  
> I'm so nervous because it's being a while since I write someting haha  
> Anyway, I hope everyone like it.
> 
> English isn't my native language so I'm sorry if something is wrong.

“Hey Mori-chan, are you okay?” One Ok Rock’s vocalist had his thoughts interrupted by the drummer's voice. Tomoya looked at him with a confused expression but there was also some concern in his eyes. It was weird to see Taka in silence especially during the rehearsal break which is the time he usually is very loud and playful.

Tomoya's question ended up attracting the attention of Toru and Ryota who were talking a little further away from the other two. Like the drummer they showed concern when looking better at Taka.

“Y-yeah, I am fine.” Taka’s answer didn’t convince the other three members of the band. “Are you sure? You don’t look well. Is something bothering you?” This time who asked was Toru.

Takahiro bit his lip in a sign of nervousness. He knew there was no point in lying especially to Toru who knew him too well to know when he was and when he wasn’t lying. But he didn’t want to talk about the nightmares. He didn’t want to talk about the fear that kept him from sleeping for three days. He didn’t want to disturb them.

“I am okay guys, really. You don’t need to worry about it, okay?” Taka insisted on the lie and smiled to make them believe his words. “Let’s go back to rehearsal.”

He could handle this nightmare thing alone... It’s what he expects.

[...]

Toru grunted as soon as he entered the elevator of the building where he lived. He felt his back asking for a rest and his legs itching. I’m getting old, he thought. Next time he would think twice before going to party with his american friends.

When the elevator whistled to indicate the arrival on the floor of his apartment, Toru thanked the heavens. All he wants is to fall in bed and sleep until noon. The guitarist was already entering his house when he remembered Takahiro. The vocalist had not shown any signs of life since the end of rehearsal.

Toru got worried again. He hadn’t believed the words Taka said earlier today but he didn’t insist on Taka telling him what was going on because he didn’t want to sound invasive. The only thing Toru wanted was Taka to feel comfortable enough to open up to him.

Still uncertain, the guitarist went to Taka's door and entered the password to unlock it. By the time it was, Taka should have been asleep so he would just check on him and go back to his own apartment. When he came in, Toru was surprised to see all the lights in the apartment on and the vocalist awake.

Taka was sitting on the couch and he held a notebook. He was so focused on writing furiously in the notebook that he did not notice Toru's presence beside him.

“Taka.” Toru calls him and he sees the vocalist jump frightened.

“Holy shit, Toru!” Taka responded as he recovered from the slight scare. “What are you doing here? It’s late.”

“I came to see if you're okay. You basically disappeared after the rehearsal and you refused a party. You never refuse a party.”

“I’m fine, Toru, really. You don’t need to worry about me, okay? Everything is alright.”

Once again Toru didn't believe what Taka was saying. He knew that the singer was not well and saw it through the tension that took over Taka's body and the way he squeezed the notebook he held. Seeing Taka that way worried him so Toru did the only thing that came into his mind.

Slowly Toru approached Takahiro and embraced him carefully, surprising the vocalist with the unexpected contact. A few minutes later, the guitarist allowed himself to lie on the couch and bring Taka's body next to his, letting him rest his head on his chest.

“Tell me what’s wrong, please. I just wanna help you.”

All it took was the words whispered with concern and the caring that Toru made in his hair for the singer to collapse into a heavy cry.

“It’s okay, Taka, it’s okay.” Toru said as soon as he saw Taka sob and carefully began to dry away the tears that still flowed as cascaded down the singer's face. “Do you wanna talk now?”

“The nightmares came back.” Taka said. His voice was so tearful and faint and his body was trembling. “I haven't been able to sleep in three days because every time I put my head on the pillow, this hell starts.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Toru asks and he tightens the hug around Taka. “You should have asked me to sleep with you. You always did that, remember?”

Taka sighed and said: “We are rehearsing so much. We are doing our best to make the show at the end of the month go well. We are tired, Toru, and the last thing I wanted was to be a burden to you or to the others.”

“Hey, look at me.” Toru asked and Taka did. The vocalist felt his cheeks warm up when he felt Toru's hands in his hair in a light caress and looked away to disguise the sudden shyness that took over him at that moment. “You are not a burden, understand? You can run to me or the others if you have a problem. We are your family, Taka, and we are here for you. I'm here for you.”

Takahiro felt his eyes well up with tears again. This time he was no longer afraid and all he felt was relief and gratitude. Toru always knew how to keep him calm and confident. Toru has always seen the best in him.

“Thank you for being here.” Taka said as he hugged Toru again.

“Always.” Toru whispered back. “Now let’s sleep because it’s fucking late.”

Taka chuckled at that and snuggled into the guitarist’s arms. Toru returned with the caresses in the vocalist's hair and after he felt Taka's breathing soften. He smiled.

Takahiro had finally fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone liked this fanfic.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
